Waiting Out The Kalona
by What.happened.to.Ellie.Creed
Summary: Zoey Redbird is waiting underground with her friends, an angry ex and a huge golden retreiver as the Kalona and Raven Mockers are wreaking havoc on the town of Broken Arrow, Oklahoma. Will Zoey wait it out or do something about it. Read and find out!
1. Trapped in The Tunnel

**Hi!! This is my very first story so please review. BTW if you haven't read Marked, Betrayed and Untamed you would have no idea what the Kalona even is. Enjoy.**

Day 1 in the tunnel

Zoey POV

"What are we gonna do now?" Erin asked, still distraught for the sight of the Raven Mockers, Stark and the Kalona was still too much to take in.

"You've asked me that, umm, probably about five times thinking something's just going to pop into my mind. But in the last twenty minutes nothing brilliant has come to me yet. 'Yet' being the operative word there." I snapped at her, sarcasm dripping from my voice as I put my face in my hands.

We were trapped here in this tunnel while the Kalona and the Raven Mockers were wreaking havoc on the town of Broken Arrow, Oklahoma. Dutchess loped over to me and put her head lazily at my feet. I, along with the Twins, Damien, Jack and my grandma, cracked smiles. I took my hands away from my emotionless mask some would call a face and unfolded myself from the fetal position I was crumpled into and lay my head at Dutchess' side and tried to will away the mental pictures that haunted my eyes and sleep.

I woke at a start. Just to calm my racing heart because Dutch was just letting out a slow whine as she slept.

"Shh, shh it's okay girl" I said in a low soothing voice.

I took a slow look around me. Erik at my left, my grandmother at my right, Stevie Rae had her head inches away while the others were just scattered about. Just as I was about to settle back into a dreamless slumber when, my goddess, Erik threw his arm around me and pulled me to his chest while, I on the other hand, did my best to try and stifle a gasp. It was oddly comforting so I, subconsciously thinking, snuggled into his chest. With that as the last thing I remember I fell into a deep sleep.

xxXXxx

"Z?" Erin's tinkley; wind chime- like voice broke me out of my reverie of sleep.

"Wha?"

"Up and at 'em, sleepy Z" she said brightly.

I fully opened my eyes only to realize that I was still being held tightly to Erik's chest.

"Holy shit" I murmured under my breath.

"That's what I thought, too." Erin said.

"What do you want it's only like" I looked at my watch "nine p.m.?"

"I know," she chirped. She was way too much of a morning person. "I woke up and found you two like this"

"Your point?" I asked losing my patience.

"I just didn't think you knew, well, sorry, go back to sleep Z," she said apologetically.

" 's okay" I replied groggily.

xxXXxx

Erik POV

I felt something stir in my arms. I looked down sleepily and was shocked by what I saw. Zoey Redbird.

"Zo?" I asked, my voice husky from the sleep.

As she woke enough to reply, a sleepy "hmm?" came out of her mouth.

"Why are you in my arms?" I asked curiously.

"I dunno, you're really comfy to sleep with by the way" she replied groggily.

"Go back to sleep, you look like you need it" I stated gesturing to the large purple rings under her eyes.

" `kay."

"Sweet dreams." As I started to lift myself off of the blanket, she stopped me by grabbing my wrist. I turned to face her.

"Stay" She commanded, not in a demanding way but in a pleading way, like she really didn't want me to go.

"Why?" I questioned, genuinely curious.

"Because, because I'm scared and…" She broke off. Sobs wracking her body I wrapped my arms around her in an attempt to comfort her but that just made her sob harder. I pulled back to look her in her eyes.

"And?" I gently prompted.

"B-b-b-because I-I-I-I love y-you, s-still. I-I'm s-sorry Erik. I a-am truly s-sorry." She sobbed into my chest.

"Calm down Zoey" I said soothingly, rocking her in my arms.

Zoey had eventually calmed herself enough to fall back asleep. Still in love with me, that's a lot to process.

xxXXxx

I had just now noticed that the others weren't here. I ventured through the tunnel to find them but they were nowhere to be found. I jumped a mile when I heard Sevie Rae clear her throat behind me.

"God dammit, Stevie Rae you scared the shit out of me." I said a little breathless.

"You should talk to her she's goin' through a real hard time right now." I couldn't help the small smile that crossed my lips at her cute southern twang.

"I'll wait for a while, until she wakes up." I said.

"All righty. C'mon let's go find the rest." She suggested, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder.

"Okay" was all I could think of.

On the short walk to where everyone was sitting I was able to ask myself a few important questions. Was she telling the truth? Of course. She can't look anyone in the eye when she's lying. Do I love her? Yes times infinity. And possibly the most important of all: Can I look past that whole thing with Blake? I don't know.

I really don't.

xxXXxx

Shaunee POV

"What should we do now, Twin?" Erin asked me, cocking her head.

"Don't know, Twin" I answered in a daze, I've been kind of out of it since last night. I've never seen Z so distraught and in such deep of thought. I'm worried for her and for all of us. In fact I'm worried enough for no one ever to worry again.

"Twin?" Erin asked snapping her manicured fingers in front of my face.

A distracted "Hmm?" was all I could answer.

"Are you okay?" her big blue eyes full of worry and concern as she asked this.

"Yeah. Where are Z, Erik and Stevie Rae?" I asked sort of preoccupied with my own thoughts.

"They should be back any minute, Twin" Erin replied quietly.

"Okay"

xxXXxx

Zoey POV

I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the light of the lamps hung on the walls around me. What have I done? _You just confessed your love to Erik, nice going Z._ Actually no one is in this end of the tunnel where we all slept. I got up and blinked warily. Oh man, my eyes hurt from crying. Nala wove herself around my legs.

"Let's go find the others" I said shakily, honestly that tunnel still gave me the creeps.

About half an hour later I was still walking and was starting to freak. I pulled out my cell phone and called grandma.

"Grandma?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, _u-we-tsi-a-gi-ya_?" she asked, concern creeping into her tranquil voice.

"Can you put Stevie Rae on?" I requested, pleadingly.

"Isn't she with you? We sent her to find you and Erik and lead you back to where we are." By now the concern and worry was being laid on thick.

"Nope. I woke up and Erik was gone and I have been wandering these tunnels for half an hour, I think I'm lost send the Twins after me. Please." I asked worriedly.

"Just stay where you are." She instructed.

"Okay" I said tiredly.

Instead of doing what I was told I ventured off towards the north end of the tunnel, I have a compass in my phone. I let out a gasp at what I saw. Through the grate in the top of the tunnel, I saw a Raven Mocker staring me straight in the face. It swiped at me but couldn't reach me though; I was still in the earth. But that didn't stop me from summoning air and creating enough wind to blow it away. I didn't even realize that Shaunee was there until I felt a wave of warmth wash through me.

"C'mon, Z" She muttered, grabbing my hand.

"Where's Erin?" I asked surprised because I'd never seen them separate before.

"She stayed with the others, I figured that if any of those god damned Raven Mockers came after me I would just make their ass a little 'extra crispy' if you know what I mean" she stated confidently while flicking flames from her fingertips. I burst out laughing.

"Thank you" I said after I collected myself.

"For what?" she asked her eyes wide.

"For everything." I said simply.

"It's okay, Z. Really" she said thoughtfully.

xxXXxx

We got back to the others after about an hour. I launched myself at my grandmother's waiting arms and stayed in her embrace, breathing in her lavender scent, for a few good minutes. I looked about the room; people had confused and terrified looks on their faces.

"What do we do now, Z?" Jack asked, his usual baby face was twisted into an emotional mask, consisting of pain, worry and most of all fear.

"Well, we hold up here until the Kalona leaves Broken Arrow. Then we leave and find the other Fledglings and we explain everything and we take it from there." I said, my voice semi-confident.

"Well are they still out there?" Aphrodite's voice came out broken and uneven. She had not talked for a few days.

Shaunee answered as I opened my mouth to reply, "Damn straight they are. If I hadn't been there, Z here would have gone into a full blown panic attack."

"It's true. A Raven Mocker was trying to come through the steel grate to get me I summoned wind and got rid of it. And was about to burst into tears when I felt a wave of warmth wash over me and when I looked up, there Shaunee was." I replied shakily.

The next thing I knew Erik had walked over to me and pulled me into his arms to comfort me. Without thinking I turned around and hugged him as tight as I possibly could.

We just stood there like that for I don't know how long before Erin cleared her throat.

"What are we supposed to eat?" She asked, timing impeccable, as her stomach growled. I giggled. But then something hit me.

"Stevie Rae, what are we supposed to do about food?" I asked.

"We have a stash at the end of the tunnel." She said perkily.

"Oh. Okay. Can we get something to eat I'm really hungry." I said, anxious to get food in my stomach.

"Okie dokey." She said brightly.

Just then Aphrodite's eyes glazed over into the familiar look, signaling that she was having a vision. Her vision left as quickly as it came. Aphrodite looked as if on the verge of tears; frankly, if anyone so much as complains I will, as Shaunee so kindly put it, go into a full-blown panic attack.

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"Stevie Rae, you need to stock up that stash 'cause we're going to be down here for a while" She said timidly, so unlike Aphrodite. I marveled at that statement.

"What do you mean 'be down here for a while'?" I asked slightly dazed by that remark.

"You'll see, oh you'll see" She replied while muttering to herself. It scared me.

**Review, pretty please with a cherry on top**


	2. The Plan

Day 2 in tunnel

ZPOV

When Aphrodite said that I would see she meant it. Later last night she told me about her vision. She said that she saw some of the Raven Mockers ransacking through a store and she saw one of those little calendars, you know the ones where you pull off a piece of paper for each day, and it said May 15th 2009.

It is currently late October of 2008.

"I'm seriously starting to get rank!" Damien said scrunching his nose as he took a deep breath.

"I know, so am I" I said truthfully.

"There's a shower at the south end of the tunnel, girls will go first, guys next" Stevie Rae explained.

"What are we supposed to do about clothes and other stuff?" Erin asked.

"I have it taken care of" Stevie Rae replied.

"All right well then let's go" Shaunee said her usual attitude back in place.

As we took off towards the shower I hit a watery puddle and slipped.

"Dammit" I squealed as I went down.

"Z" Erin started in a shaky voice, "That's not water"

"What the hell is it then?" I asked, a little pissed off.

"It looks and smells like, well, blood" Stevie Rae said matter of factly.

"Well I think it's mine because my arm hurts a lot." I stated.

"You're right" Stevie Rae said while looking at me and sure enough there was a small piece of jagged metal sticking out of my left arm.

I cautiously pulled the metal out of my forearm. "I don't think I'll need stitches but I will need a rag to clean this out"

"Okay" Stevie Rae said before dashing off to get a towel.

"Well let's go clean up so the boys can have their turn. By the way Damien was right, we do reek" Erin said cheerily.

"'kay" we all said in chorus.

xxXXxx

After we all showered off, we were all standing dripping wet, wrapped in towels. Stevie Rae handed us our clothes. Aphrodite snorted.

"What is it now?" Erin whined.

"Nothing it's just like the Red Fledglings and you ripped off an Aeropostale." She said looking at her clothes.

"Who said we didn't?" Stevie Rae asked. We all laughed.

We headed back to the other end of the tunnel. The boys left for their turn and Stevie Rae sent their clothes with them.

"Aphrodite?" Erin asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?" She asked distractedly.

"We just wanted to say we're sorry for treating you like we did." Shaunee said.

"It's okay. I probably deserved it." She said somewhat modestly.

"No you didn't. We saw how you helped Z after that whole thing with Neferet and Blake." Erin spoke up.

"Thank you for that." Aphrodite stood and walked over to the Twins and hugged them tightly.

xxXXxx

"Okay, it's planning time." I said once everyone was back.

"It's basically afraid of the earth?" Erik asked questioningly. Grandma and I nodded.

"So what if we bring the earth to them?" Damien suggested.

"It's basically only afraid of earth as in underground." I corrected.

"We could try what they tried thousands of years ago right, Grandma?" Shaunee asked, the Twins had taken to calling my grandmother, Grandma.

"He might have already discovered what they did but it's worth a try." Grandma said a small smile played across her lips.

"Okay, let's try that" Jack insisted.

"So that's the plan?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"Z, what happened to your arm?" Damien asked.

"I slipped on a damned water puddle and tried to catch myself before I fell on my ass but I cut my arm on a piece of metal." I admitted sheepishly.

"Stevie Rae, where's the bathroom?" Aphrodite asked.

"A few hundred yards that way" She replied, pointing to her right.

"Come with me Zoey?" She asked sweetly. I nodded my head and followed.

We made it to the bathrooms and Aphrodite stopped dead in her tracks.

"What the hell, Aphrodite?" I asked.

"I thought you and Erik hated each other." She asked abruptly.

"So did I." I admitted.

"Oh." She turned and started to walk back.

I followed after her quickly. We made it back to the others very quickly.

"Man, I'm tired." Shaunee said with a yawn. Everyone else agreed. We went back to our places to sleep.

I couldn't sleep at first and I thought about Aphrodite's words but brushed it off. I soon fell into a deep sleep.


	3. AN

Sorry the next chapter's going to be a little slow I'm going thru a serious case of writer's block so if you could give me some ideas thru reviews I would be really grateful.

----Libby


End file.
